Metal fight nanny
by ckckckck29
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Kyoya dan Ryuga membuat tempat penitipan anak?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : metal fight nanny**

**Genre : drama , comedy tapi garing**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer: takafumi adachi sensei - pahlawan gue itu**

**Warning : gajeness,oocness,typoness,tothepointness,tidak sesuaieydness dll..dll..**

***Anak-anak di sini umurnya ****sekitar ****4-6 tahun ****ceritanya*******

**Bagaimana kalau Kyoya dan Ryuga bertemu? Nggak, mereka nggak akan berantem dan menghancurkan apa yang ada disekitar mereka, karena ceritanya bukan begitu. Yap, disini kalau mereka bertemu, yang akan mereka lakukan adalah membuat tempat penitipan anak.**

**Kenapa? Karena MEREKA NGGAK BISA NGAMEN! Mereka masih punya harga diri! Sementara itu kalo mereka bikin penitipan anak, mereka cuma butuh modal semangat dan ketabahan yang luar biasa. **

**Kyoya: Enak aja! Kamu pikir harga diri kita dimana, ngurus anak!**

**Author: K-kan biar ceritanya nyambung!**

Pada suatu siang yang cerah..

" Kyoya saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" suara Benkei cilik menggemparkan tempat penitipan anak yang kecil seadanya itu.

"iya, iya. Lepaskan aku dulu Benkei" tegas Kyoya sambil berusaha melepaskan Benkei yang merangkul kakinya. Tangannnya yang lain sibuk menggendong Kenta yang sedang menangis karena tadi mainannya diambil Benkei. "ups iya iya Kenta cup cup".

"sial, mana sih si Ryuga? Lagi sibuk gini juga" Kyoya menggerutu sambil terus menghibur Kenta. Benkei masih terus menggelayut di kakinya, sementara ruangan tempat mereka berada benar-benar berantakan. Karena belum biasa ngurus anak jadi gini nih…

"oi Kyoya" Ryuga tiba-tiba muncul dari arah ruang tamu. Dia dikelilingi oleh berbagai jenis anak yang..tentu saja membuat mata Kyoya terbelalak saking kagetnya. "titipan baru" jelas Ryuga singkat dan padat.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, kita kembali ke lima belas menit yang lalu...

Flashback

Ryuga sedang bersantai santai di meja penerima tamu, saat seorang pria bermuka,rambut dan baju yang yang aneh tiba-tiba datang dengan senyum pepsodentnya. Bisa ditebak sih siapa dia, hanya saja dia mengenakan mantel serta topi yang menutupi kepalanya sehingga sulit dikenali.( petunjuk: kaktus dan orange juice, jangan lupa orangnya amit-amit)

"aku ingin menitipkan mereka" pria itu tanpa basa basi langsung menyerahkan 6 anak yang daritadi mengekor di belakangnya. " ini reiji, reiki,dan, watarikani, ryutaro, tobio, dll..dll.." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk satu-satu 'anak-anak'nya tersebut. Ryuga cuma bisa melongo, tapi tetap stay cool.

Beberapa menit pria itu pergi, datang lagi seorang pria berambut perak membawa anak kecil berambut kuning.

"Maaf, aku ingin menitipkan anak ini" kata orang yang bernama tsubasa itu dengan sopan.

" ya, taruh saja disitu" sahut Ryuga cuek. oioi, emangnya barang?

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Yuu,kamu baik-baik ya,disini" kata tsubasa sambil berjongkok dan tersenyum pada anak yang ternyata bernama yuu itu.

"Iya mama tsubasa" kata Yuu dengan mata berbinar.

"ingat, jangan menindas anak lain ya. jangan sampai seperti 'waktu itu' " tegas tsubasa sambil menatap yuu lekat-lekat.

"iya iya, nggak akan ada yang masuk rumah sakit lagi kok"

Mendengar percakapan mama-anak itu, Ryuga tetep stay cool. Padahal, dalam hati dia getar getir mengingat-ngingat apa salahnya sampai harus mendapat titipan seperti itu.

Beberapa saat setelah tsubasa meninggalkan 'anak'nya, datang (lagi) pria lain dan anak-anaknya. Kali ini ia berambut jabrik berwarna merah. Ya, dialah ryusei hagane, sang presdir wbba.

" Mau nitip anak juga pak?" tanya Ryuga tidak sabar

"iya mas, kok tau?hehe" sahut ryusei gaje." Ini anak-anakku Ginga dan hyoma". Dua anak yang ditunjuk ryusei tersenyum lebar.' Huh, sepertinya yang ini normal', pikir Ryuga. 'Hmm, tapi kenapa rasanya aku sebal melihat anak berambut merah itu?huh, paling Cuma perasaanku saja'.

Setelah itu datang dua pria dengan rombongan 'anak' mereka..untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"kami.."

" Iya mau nitip anak kan? Langsung aja sebut nama" potong Ryuga yang hampir kehilangan kesabarannya sebelum mereka sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Oh iya. Ini Masamune dan ini King" jelas pria berambut merah-kuning mirip rubah yang bernama Zeo. Dari logatnya sih sepertinya mereka orang asing.

"Nah, sampai ketemu nanti sore ya masamune" pria satu lagi yang berambut putih yang bernama Toby berjongkok supaya bisa menyamai tinggi anak kecil itu. " Nggak boleh nakal ya. Ayo, mana number one nya?" tanyanya lembut.

"iya! Number one!number one!" sahut masamune semangat. Zeo tersenyum melihat mereka berdua dan lalu melirik King.

" Kamu juga jangan nakal ya King, hayo mana number one nya juga?" tanya Zeo ikut-ikutan, yang ditanggapi king dengan sebuah tonjokan tepat di muka."apaan sih?" king mendengus kesal lalu langsung berlari menuju Toby dan Masamune." Toby, toby aku juga!aku juga..number one!hehe"kata King sambil tersenyum. Zeo langsung pundung di pojokan .

Flashback end

Dan itulah kenapa Ryuga membawa banyak sekali anak. Padahal di tempat itu Cuma ada dua pegawai, dia dan Kyoya. Tanpa dikomando, pasukan anak-anak itu langsung menyerbu ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam barang tersebut.

Ginga, misalnya, sambil menenteng mainan kuda lumpingnya ia langsung menemukan remote tv.

" hei, hei aku boleh nyalain tv nya?" tanyanya pada Kyoya.

" hmm" sahut Kyoya sambil mengangguk. 'sepertinya anak ini nggak akan terlalu membawa masalah, tapi kenapa aku merasa kesal melihat anak berambut merah ini ya?' pikir Kyoya.' Ah, mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja (lagi)'

" gin-chan aku mau nonton s*aun the sheep" hyoma tiba-tiba muncul dan berusaha merebut remote dari Ginga.

"nggakk, aku mau nonton baku*an!" Ginga menjauhkan remote dari tangan hyoma. Sebentar saja mereka sudah bertengkar.

'hmm, kenapa yang rambutnya kayak domba itu juga rasanya nyebelin ya?' rupanya Kyoya masih memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan sensi. Tiba-tiba anak berambut kuning alias yuu sudah berdiri di depannya.

" Hei tatekyo, aku juga mau digendong", dia menarik-narik celana Kyoya.

"Iya iya bentar" Kyoya lalu menurunkan kenta yang sudah berhenti menangis dan lalu mengangkat Yuu. Yuu tersenyum girang sambil menarik narik rambut Kyoya.

" tatekyo, kok rambutmu kasar sekali sih beda sama mama tsubasa" huh, si yuu nggak tau aja kalo si tsubasa rajin creambath.

"humph", Kyoya Cuma mendengus. Dia lalu merasa celananya ditarik-tarik.

"Aku juga mau digendong",kata Dan

"Aku juga aku juga!", Reiki dengan beringas menarik celana Kyoya sampai hampir melorot.

"cih, oi Ryuga, tolong urus yang ini dong" Kyoya menengok kearah Ryuga, dan menemukan bahwa Ryuga sudah di'tempeli' anak anak lainnya. Ada yang menggantung di tangannya, dikakinya, dilehernya, sampai pundaknya. Ryuga hanya berdiri diam, tetap stay cool seperti biasa, tapi dari matanya ia mengirim pesan, 'emang kamu pikir aku nggak sibuk apa?liat nih!'

'keep fighting Ryuga', Kyoya membalas tatapan Ryuga tersebut. Akhirnya, ia menggendong dan di punggung, sementara kedua tangannya menggendong yuu dan reiki. Kyoya melihat ke sekeliling , semua anak-anak lain masih bergelayutan di Ryuga, makanya dia cukup santai. Hanya ada satu anak yang tidak ikut bergabung dengan anak-anak lain, kayaknya sih tadi namanya Reiji….

Sementara itu, Ginga dan hyoma masih bertengkar menentukan apa yang akan mereka nonton.

"pokoknya baku*an!"

"nggak, s*aun the sheep!"

Dan tanpa diduga, kenta muncul dan mengambil remote tv yang tergeletak disebelah hyoma dan Ginga, kemudian menyalakan tv dan memutar do*a the explorer.

"Hei! Nggak aci!" kata mereka bersamaan saat sadar tv mereka sudah diserobot orang lain. Tapi belum selesai protes, mata mereka menangkap sosok yang mereka kenal di layar tv.

" Wooi! itu ada sweeper! Disitu! Argh!" teriak Ginga autis.

" Sweeper jangan mencuri! Sweeper jangan mencuri!" hyoma ikut menimpali dengan heboh. Mereka langsung melupakan pertengkaran mereka dalam dua detik dan asyik menonton do*a.

" hei, i'm number one!" tiba-tiba masamune berteriak dibelakang mereka. Ginga, hyoma dan Kenta menengok sambil memasang ekspresi 'apa sih' lalu kembali melanjutkan menonton.

" Wooi, jangan dicuekin dong!"

" sst, lagi seru nih" tegas Ginga tanpa memalingkan matanya dari tv.

" Apa sih, Cuma acara kayak gini juga.. eh woi!woi! itu perahunya disitu! Masa nggak nemu sih! Gimana seh!" Masamune pun terjebak oleh acara Do*a yang seru itu.

Disisi lain, Ryuga dan Kyoya masih terjebak dalam kerumunan anak anak.

" argh, jangan tarik rambutku!" jerit Kyoya histeris

" hei, jangan gigit tanganku!" Ryuga nggak kalah emosi

" gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

-karena terlalu sadis, maka adegan ini di sensor. Time skip-

Sekarang sudah sore, dan anak-anak ganas yang dititipkan sudah diambil kembali oleh orang tua mereka. Ryuga dan Kyoya yang sudah kehabisan tenaga tergeletak lemas ditengah ruangan yang belum dibereskan.

" A..akhirnya selesai juga.." Kyoya menghembuskan nafas lega.

" benar.." sahut Ryuga. " Besok pasti lebih brutal dari hari ini..", lanjutnya

" Iya...eh, tunggu. Besok?"

" anak itu 'kan dititipkan enam hari seminggu"

"APAAAA?"

Dan akhirnya hari-hari mereka yang penuh dengan kegalauan..baru saja dimulai.

TBC

**Omake**

**Sebenarnya ide cerita ini dari beyblade 4d, dimana Kyoya dan Ryuga sama-sama 'mengasuh' anak. Yah, walaupun terkesan galak, ternyata mereka punya sisi keibuan juga (lah?)**

**Ohya bagi yang penasaran nama tempat penitipan anak mereka.. adalah 'Iy0y4 d n Ryv9a (h4y nI (3mvah P0l3p3l' . (terjemahan : Kyoya dan Ryuga chayank cemuah polepel)**

**Kyoya: Kan aku bilang namanya Leone fang aja!**

**Ryuga: El drago kids…**

**Author: kan aku yang nentuin! Lagian nama pilihan kalian norak semua!**

**Kyoya: 4L4y**** I_v****!**

**Author: /314r!N ! 5vQ4 $0e I 9uVV3###**

**Ryuga: *dalam hati* dasar kamseupay**

**Ginga: kenapa semuanya kesel ngeliat aku?**

**Author:****oh iya,…eh…..**** eh…itu…kenapa ya? Hehe**

**Btw, aku pingin ****bey Omega dragonis 85 XF**

**Ada yang mau beliin ?**

**Btw,mungkin fanfic ini garing mana pendek pula,****baru permulaan sih..,****makanya anda harus review**

**Dan beliin wii buatku**

**Ginga: oi, oi…enggak kuajak naik pegasis ke luar angkasa loh…**

**Author: eh? Jangannnnnnn!ikut!ikut!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaa ****kembali lagi di fanfict**** '****K****y0y4 d****4****n Ryv9a ch4y4n****K****C****3mvah P0l3p3l' . **

**Ehm, salah Judul**

**Metal fight nanny! Chapter 2!**

**Di chapter ini akan dimunculkan **_karakter yang sangat disayangi_ **oleh pemeran utama kita, Ryuga!**

**Kenta :" eh, jangan-jangan...aku?"**

**Ginga : "atau jangan-jangan...aku?"**

**All : Woi! jangan kegeeran deh!nggak mungkin kan!**

**Dan..muncullah sosok misterius !**

**Jreng jreng**

**Doji muncul**

**Doji : Fuu, kalian memanggilku?**

**All : Wooi! Siapa juga yang manggil?pergi sana!*ngelemparin kaktus ke Doji***

**?: kalian semua jangan seenaknya sendiri dong! Karakter yang sangat disayangi Ryuga itu.. aku kan?**

**All : Ka..kamu 'kan...?**

**jeng jeng**

**Back to the story...**

Pagi ini Ryuga dan Kyoya sedang sibuk bersih bersih sebelum para anak datang untuk dititipkan. (hah? Ryuga nyapu?). Tiba-tiba Kyoya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

" Hei, apa kau pikir..kita butuh karyawan baru?" tanya Kyoya tidak yakin

" Tidak mungkin, kita kan tidak punya uang untuk menggajinya"

"Kau mau terus seperti kemarin?" Kyoya mendengus " Aku saja sampai harus pijat akupuntur gara gara encokku kambuh"

Ok, tadi Kyoya OOC sekali.

" Hmm" Ryuga merenung. 'di zaman sekarang mana ada orang yang mau bekerja gratis? Apalagi kalo kerjaannya ngurus anak-anak yang brutal itu', pikirnya dalam-dalam.

" Ryuga niisan!" tiba tiba terdengar suara memanggil dari ujung jalan. Ryuga otomatis menoleh. Disana terlihat..Ryuga lain? Bukan! Tapi anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Ryuga!

" Ka..kau..?" Ryuga terhenyak

" Ryuga niisaaaaaaaan!" tanpa mempedulikan Ryuga dan Kyoya yang sedang melongo, anak laki laki itu berlari dramatis kearah Ryuga. Dia lalu merentangkan tangannya, bersiap memeluk Ryuga. Sayangnya Ryuga menghindar. Dan anak itu pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Sementara itu Kyoya masih melongo. 'Nagabonar jadi dua?' Ehm maksudnya, 'Ryuga ada dua?'

" Aduh..Ryuga niisan jahat!" ringis anak laki laki itu. " Ini aku, adikmu tersayang(?), Ryuto!"

" kenapa kau ada disini?" Ryuga bertanya datar" Kupikir kau sedang memburu harta entah dibelahan dunia mana..?"

"karena aku ingin bertemu dengan oniisan!" kata Ryuto dengan mata berbinar seraya menggenggam tangan Ryuga.

" Pergi sana" gerutu Ryuga

" ni..niisan jahat! Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu!" Ryuto memandang wajah kakaknya dengan kesal. " Ya sudah, kalo gitu aku pergi aja deh!"

" TUNGGU DULU!" teriakan Kyoya menghentikan langkah Ryuto untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

" Ryuto, sebenarnya kakakmu ini adalah orang yang baik dan dia sangat menyayangimu.." Kyoya mulai mengatakan hal hal yang absurd

Ok, tiba-tiba Kyoya jadi makin OOC

" tung..apa.." Ryuga melotot mendengar apa yang dikatakan rekannya tersebut.

" Dia cuma tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu" Kyoya tambah ngawur. "maafkan dia ya?"

" Kyoya! Apa yang.."

" Benarkah?" Ryuto langsung percaya pada bualan Kyoya. Dia memandang haru pada Ryuga.

" Niisan, aku sudah memaafkanmu kok", ucapnya mantap.

" Hei! Tunggu du.."

"Omong-omong sebenarnya kami sedang kekurangan orang untuk mengurus tempat ini..kau mau kan membantu pekerjaan Ryuga niisan?"Kyoya mengulurkan tangannya.

" Hei! Dengarkan aku..!"

" Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan membantu kalian..ngomong-ngomong niisan bekerja sebagai apa?"

" Tung..Kyoya! jangan ucapkan.."

" kami adalah pengurus anak. Tepatnya, pengurus penitipan anak"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk!" Ryuga menjerit. Hancur sudah imagenya.

"Apa? Niisan mengurus anak? Wah, niisan ternyata benar-benar baik hati dan penyayang!" Ryuto terharu. Matanya berkaca-kaca memandang Ryuga yang cuma bisa menepuk mukanya dengan putus asa.

Kyoya terkekeh senang karena mendapat tambahan pegawai 'gratis'. Sesaat kemudian, datanglah Ryuse hagane si presdir wbba.

"Wah, kalian belum buka, ya?" Ryusei menggaruk rambutnya yang lancip. " maaf, hari ini aku ada meeting penting. Walaupun lebih cepat sejam, aku mau menitipkan mereka ya!" kata ryusei tergesa sambil mendorong ginga dan Hyoma.

" ok, tenang saja, pak! Serahkan saja padaku!" kata Ryuto bersemangat dalam menjalankan profesi barunya itu.

"oh, kalo begitu aku bisa tenang. Nah, aku pergi dulu!Adios!" ryusei pun pergi dengan hebohnya.

" Serahkan saja mereka padaku, niisan istirahat saja dulu" Ryuto menepuk dadanya. Ryuga dan Kyoya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Fuuh..Ryuga, kau punya adik yang baik" Kyoya tersenyum memandangi Ryuto yang sedang berusaha bermain dengan ginga dan Hyoma. Dia dan Ryuga lalu mengambil posisi malas di sofa. " kalau saja kau punya adik 100 Ryuto..wah kita pasti bisa santai terus"

" ada satu lagi tuh di sinetron sebelah" sahut Ryuga. Yap, si ryuren..emm ren crawler dari ba*ugan itu loh , mirip banget sama Ryuga...

" I..itu kan? Sini, berikan padaku!" tiba tiba terdengar teriakan Ryuto. Kyoya dan Ryuga refleks menengok ke arah Ryuto, dan.. terlihat Ryuto sedang berusaha merebut sesuatu dari Hyoma.

" Nggak mauu.. Ini hadiah dari kakekku di desa Komaa" Hyoma tidak mau melepaskan barang tersebut, yang berupa..gasing dari batu?

"Apa, desa koma? Sudah kuduga! Itu pasti harta karun nenek moyang bey yang terkenal itu.. berikan padaku!" rupanya insting Ryuto sebagai treasure hunter membuatnya lupa kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil.

" Nggaaak", Hyoma mulai menangis.

" Bener-bener adiknya Ryuga, egois banget" Kyoya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. " Oi Ryuga, lerai mereka tuh"

" Nggak mau ah, males"

" Oh yaudah"

Selagi Ryuto masih berebut harta dengan Hyoma, datang Tsubasa dan Yuu.

" Yuu, ingat jangan ganggu anak anak lain, ataupun kakak kakak penitipannya ya" Tsubasa tak lupa memberi wejangan untuk yuu

"Iya,iya, nggak bakal ada masuk rehabilitasi lagi kok" Yuu tersenyum jahil. Kyoya pun gemetar mendengar percakapan yang aneh itu.

Selepas Tsubasa pergi, Yuu yang melihat temannya,Hyoma diganggu langsung berlari kearah Ryuto dan mengomel.

" Ryuga! Masa udah gede masih gangguin anak kecil gini sih! Ngalah dong!"

" Hah?" Ryuto nyolot. "pergi sana"

" Dasar Ryuga jahat! Tiran! Ba*ingan!" Yuu tambah emosi

" Hoi, aku disini tau" Ryuga cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengar namanya disebut dan dimaki maki, sama anak kecil pula.

" Hah? Ryuga ada dua?" yuu mengerjap kaget

" Itu adiknya Ryuga, namanya Ryuto" Kyoya menjelaskan sambil perlahan lahan mundur kebelakang, berusaha menjauh dari anak iblis tersebut.

"Apa? Pantas mirip! Sifatnya apalagi!" kata Yuu sambil nunjuk Ryuto yang masih berebut gasing sama Hyoma.

"Ryuga, intropeksi diri sana, udah dua kali kamu dibilang mirip sama adikmu itu" Kyoya mundur terusssssssss sampai nabrak tembok.

"Jangan salahkan aku, ibu yang salah, sudah melahirkan aku terlalu keren!"

"Ryuga! Kamu tidak boleh durhaka sama ibu!"

"Orang berambut hijau lumutan dan lusuh sepertimu bukan ibuku!"

"Tuhan, tolong kutuk anakku yang durhaka Ryuga jadi Rock Leone"

Lalu kemudian Ryuga berubah menjadi batu yang mirip gasing….EH WOY NAPA JADI MALING KUNDANG!

**Kyoya: "Ehm…kayaknya salah skrip deh.."**

**Author:"Oh iya, ini naskah Author buat fanfict lain!"**

**All chara mfb : "fanfict macam apa!?"*firasat nggak enak***

**Author :"Metal fight kundang"**

**Author pun kemudian dikutuk menjadi candi Prambanan…**

**Kembali ke metal fight nanny!**

"Pokoknya kamu jangan macam-macam atau kutendang kamu keluar"

Selagi Author ngawur tadi, ternyata Ryuto sudah dapat benjol tingkat 3 kayak eskrim dari Ryuga. Hyoma sudah dievakuasi (hah?).

"Wah, pagi-pagi sudah ramai ya" Madoka muncul sambil membawa Kenta dan Benkei.

"Kyoya saaaaaannnnnnnnnnn! Aku kangen!" Benkei langsung menerjang Kyoya.

"Aku titip mereka ya sampai sore nanti"

Madoka meninggalkan penitipan sambil menari. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali Kyoya dan Ryuga mendirikan penitipan itu.(Kyoya: Lu mah enak! Kita yang ngurusin nih anak-anak brutal tau!)

"Ryuga, ayo main!" Kenta kelihatan nempel sekali dengan Ryuga.

"Iya,mau main apa Kenta?" tumben-tumbennya Ryuga baik. Tapi soalnya Kenta tidak terlalu nakal dibandingkan anak-anak lain, makanya dia jadi santai.

"Main cerash gear!" (Author percaya kalian para readers tahu mainan apa yang Author maksud. Kalo gak tahu tanya kakak atau sepupu kalian yang waktu kecil hobi nonton anime…)

Lalu Kenta dan Ryuga main cerash gear bareng, Kyoya sibuk ngurus Benkei, Gingga dan Hyoma nonton acara kartun pagi yang karakternya spons di bawah laut…

Ryuto yang nanggur akhirnya jaga meja penerima tamu.

Dan tiba-tiba munculah sang karakter antagonis metal fight beyblade,yang kali ini tanpa penyamaran jadi kelihatan jelas kalau itu si Daidoji.

"Huhuhu, kau masih ingat denganku kan?" kata Daidoji sambil mengangkat pot berisi kaktusnya. Sepertinya dia salah mengira Ryuto dengan Ryuga.

"Tidak, kau siapa?" jawab Ryuto dengan tegas. Ya iyalah, darimana dia kenal Doji.

"APA!? Kenapa? Kau sudah melupakan aku….. padahal tidak satu malam pun aku melupakanmu, Ryuga!" isak Doji lebay. Ryuto berpikir untuk memanggil RSJ.

"Tapi biarlah… Aku akan membongkar rahasia besar masa lalumu itu suatu hari nanti! Akan kubalas dendam ini, Ryugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Krik krik

"Oh iya, aku titip anak-anak ini" Doji menyerahkan Reiji, Reiki, Dan, Watarikani, Ryutaro, dan Tobio lalu kabur.

"Apa orang aneh itu kenalan Ryuga niisan ya?" Setelah Ryuto memasukkan anak-anak titipan Doji itu, ia lalu menangkat gagang telepon lalu menekan beberapa tombol.

"Halo? RSJ?"

"Ingat, Ryuga, dendam ini pasti akan kubalaskaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn !" terdengar suara Doji di telepon.

Krik krik

"Maaf, salah sambung"

Ryuto menutup telepon sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ryuga niisan salah gaul nih"

Sementara itu Ryuga yang lagi main cerash gear sama Kenta tiba-tiba bersin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bersin ya? Mungkin kecapekan… Apa aku juga pijat akupuntur kayak Kyoya aja ya… Ah, ke klinik Tong f*ng aja deh"

Lalu yang terakhir muncul Toby bersama King dan Masamune.

"Maaf, aku ingin menitipkan mereka" ujar Toby lembut sambil menyerahkan Masamune dan King.

"Lho? Mana si rambut rubah itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Zeo…" Kyoya yang kebetulan sedang melirik ke ruang depan langsung penasaran karena tidak biasanya Toby sendirian.

"Eh? Siapa Zeo?"

"Da-daah Tobyyyyyyyyy" Masamune dan King buru-buru menarik Ryuto dan Kyoya masuk. Yang ditarik cuma bisa bingung.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Amnesia akut. Udah sering kok" jawab King dengan santainya.

"Ini masih mending, kalau lagi kambuh kadang dia berubah jadi orang lain yang namanya Faust" lanjut Masamun.

Kyoya menyesal bertanya.

Meanwhile, Toby…

"Eh? Ini dimana? Sedang apa aku?"

"Tobyyyyyyyyyyyy, kenapa kau meninggalkanku!" Zeo berlari sampai ngos-ngosan mencari Toby.

"Kamu siapa?"

"TOBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Back to the tempat penitipan anak!

Ryuga mengabsen anak-anak di penitipan itu satu-persatu.

" Oke, sekarang semuanya sudah lengkap ya…"

"Kasih buatku sini!"

"Enggaaaak, ini unicorno kesayanganku!"

"Apa!? Jadi ini benar kuda lumping mainan legendaris dari negara kepulauan Indo-apalah itu!? Aku mau!"

Ryuto dan Masamune berebut sebuah… kuda lumping dengan tanduk, you know what.

"Ryuto, berhenti merebut barang orang, anak kecil pula"

"Iya, niisan"

Ryuto mengembalikan kuda lumping milik Masamune itu.

"Oke, jadi hari ini…"

"Kasih buatku sini!"

Setelah kejadian perebutan itu terjadi lima kali, Ryuga memutuskan lebih baik menendang adiknya keluar, jadi dia menendang Ryuto keluar dari tempat penitipan anakKy0y4 d4n Ryv9a ch4y4nK C3mvah P0l3p3l itu.

"Ryuga niisan kejam! Padahal aku sudah membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu!"

Mendengar kata oleh-oleh, Ryuga langsung mengintip keluar, Kyoya juga, anyway busway, anak mana sih yang nggak seneng oleh-oleh? Jadi intinya mereka semua memandang Ryuto dengan mata penuh harapan…

"Susah loh mencari ini! Tapi aku yakin niisan pasti cocok memakai ini! Ah, bagian untuk Kyoya dan aku juga ada!"

Melihat 'oleh-oleh' dari Ryuto, Ryuga menyesal sempat-sempatnya dia penasaran pada benda macam apa yang akan dibawakan adiknya untuknya.

"Kostum Teletubis ini dulu sempat terkenal di kalangan para kolektor, tapi sekarang sudah langka loh. Mencarinya juga butuh perjuangan, akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan kostum Tinky winky, Dipsy, dan Lala, tinggal kostum super rare Poh saja-"

"Pergi sana"

Mendengar kata-kata dingin tidak berperasaan dari Ryuga, ekspresi wajah Ryuto menjadi suram. Mata emasnya berkaca-kaca, menatap Ryuga tidak percaya, tetapi akhirnya dia pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Sampai nanti, Ryuga niisan"

Ryuto meninggalkan tempat penitipan anak itu, perlahan-lahan sosoknya menghilang, hingga hanya tersisa bayangannya saja dari kejauhan.

Ryuga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kyoya menyuruh anak-anak masuk ke dalam, dan setelah itupun, penitipan Ky0y4 d4n Ryv9a ch4y4nK C3mvah P0l3p3l penuh dengan kesunyian.

**Ini 'K****y0y4 d****4****n Ryv9a ch4y4n****K****C****3mvah P0l3p3l****' enaknya ganti nama jadi 'rYu94 y9 cL4Lu 94L4U cMun9uT cMun9ut 33444H' kali yah.**

"Kacian Ryuto nii~" ujar Gingga sedih.

"Ryuga jahat! Tiran! Ba*ingan!" yang ini sih udah jelas Yuu yang ngomong.

"(Meskipun tadi hampir nyuri gasingku) Ryuto nii sebenarnya nggak jahat kok" tambah Hyoma. Dan anak-anak lain pun mulai membela Ryuto dan menyuruh Ryuga minta maaf.

Tapi Ryuga tetap diam.

Sampai sore pun, sampai para orangtua sudah menjemput pun, Ryuga tetap ngotot tidak mau membicarakan soal Ryuto.

"Oi, Ryuga, kamu serius mau membiarkan adikmu pergi begitu saja?"

Kyoya akhirnya angkat bicara,

"Adikmu kan bisa kita suruh bersih-bersih"

**Wew, jadi itu tujuanmu ya Kyoya…**

"Biarkan dia mencari jalannya sendiri. Ingat, kita pengurus anak, dia pemburu harta karun. Aku tidak ingin dia terkekang disini mengurus anak dan bersih-bersih tanpa bisa menyalurkan keinginannya mencari harta terpendam di suatu tempat"

Mendengar kata-kata keren dari Ryuga tadi, Kyoya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Iya, ya…"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan bersih-bersih tempat penitipan anak itu, sampai terdengar suara memanggil dari ujung jalan…

"Ryuga niisan!"

Dan disana terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip Ryuga.

Ryuga banting sapu.

Kyoya banting ember.

"Aku pulang, Ryuga niisan!"

Kedua orang itu menengok ke belakang dengan perlahan dan menatap Ryuto dengan tatapan seperti melihat hantu.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkan nii san kok! Jangan menatapku seperti melihat hantu begitu~"

"K-Kamu bukannya pergi entah kemana…" kata Ryuga gagap.

"Tadi aku habis berpetualang! Sekarang aku mau kerja disini!"

Ryuga syok.

Kyoya facepalm.

Ryuto senyum.

"APAAAAAAAAAA?"

Dan hari-hari mereka yang penuh dengan kegalauan..baru saja dimulai.

TBC

**Demi rasi bintang Libra… Aku suka banget Ryuto…**

**Sayang banget dia cuma muncul sedikit di 4d .**

**Oh ya maaf ya chapter ini gaje, belum terbiasa sih… hehe**

**Sori banget kalo garing . tapi anda bisa memperbaiki dengan review~**


End file.
